


Touch

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura gently reminds the captain that Spock is a touch telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jim doesn't realize how much he touches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171910) by giidas. 



> So I was inspired to sort of expound on a post I saw on Tumblr. I'll include the link. I hope you enjoy it!

Jim hovered behind his First Office, looking over his shoulder. He pressed forward slightly so that his shoulder brushes against the Vulcan, blue hues intently looked at the data that was flying across the screen as the voice of Spock fell into a steady rhythm. It was reports from their recent mission, the inhabitants showing improvement in their daily lives thanks to the crew of the Enterprise. Jim could not help the smile that formed on his lips as he clapped Spock on the shoulder and turned to leave for the turbolift. He was dimly aware of his communication’s officer as she followed closely behind him as she entered into the turbolift after him.

“Is there something I can do for you, Lieutenant?” He questioned as he gave her a sideways glance. He was surprised when she reached to stop the turbolift and stand face to face with him.

“Sir, I don’t want to overstep my boundaries but I’ve noticed you been...touching Spock a lot, lately.”

“Uhura, you make that sound creepy.” Jim responded.

“That’s not what I meant. Spock is a touch telepath, Captain. I’m sure being in such close proximity to anyone is unnerving for him.”

Realization dawned on the captain as he took into consideration all his past actions. He never really thought of it before, treating Spock like any other member of the crew. He would grasp for his forearm when he wanted to stop the Vulcan or clap him on the back when he’d done something impressive or a mission was successful. Maybe he did stand a little too close at times when he was looking over Spock’s shoulder or when he was working on things or casually bumped shoulders as they walked. It was...nothing.

“I’m not asking you to change, Captain. I’m just asking you take into consideration what close proximity to humans does to him.” Her brown eyes looked up at him intently, searching for that spark of understanding.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your concern. I was not aware I was so...physical.” The last word tasted sour in his mouth but he shoved it aside as the turbolift resumed its operations. He exited the lift and went to his quarters, mulling over what Uhura had just told him. He felt bad and sad. It had become such a natural part of his routine with Spock. To stop something so suddenly he knew would be hard. But he needed to think of the needs of his crew, his first officer, all before himself. So as he slipped into his quarters and vowed to restrain himself from touching Spock.

The next day, Jim had to stop himself several times from leaning into Spock or touching his shoulder. He remained in good spirits as he fought to control himself and thought that he was doing a bang up job. After all, he was breaking a very hard habit. 

He remembered distinctly when Spock had beckoned him over to observe data that was flashing across his screen. Jim made sure to stand side by side with Spock and angle his body in such a way so that there was a few inches between them. He was intently looking at the screen that he missed the funny look his First Officer gave him.

For three days now the Captain continued to maintain distance between him and the Vulcan. He could tell that Spock’s brown eyes were boring into him but he refused to look at them because he knew the turmoil that would happen if he did so. But the slightly turned down corners of Spock’s mouth did not go unnoticed as Kirk caught it out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure what it meant but continued to keep his distance all the same. It was agonizing but he continued to repeat himself. For the good of Mr. Spock, not himself.

The next day, four days in, Jim was caught off guard when he felt a solid hand press against his shoulder, causing him to turn around. His blue hues grew wide when he noticed it was Spock. As his lips parted, he began to inform him of and update. Jim struggled to concentrate as he became all too aware of the presence of Spock’s touch as his thumb moved slowly across his shoulder. All the captain could do was nod and say thanks.

Five days in while they were eating breakfast together, Jim could hardly concentrate on his coffee as he felt something warm brush against his leg, finding that Spock had intertwined their limbs together under the table. His heart rate picked up as he worked to compose himself and keep his mind from wandered as he drank his coffee.

The followed night after they had finished a game of chess. Spock stopped the captain at the door, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jim turned around, nerves on fire. He wasn’t sure why he felt anxious. But that quickly was replaced by one of surprise as he found Spock’s face only inches from his own as their breath danced together. Warm hands grasped his neck and slowly tilted his face upward before he finally felt the soft flesh of Spock’s lips gently pressing against his own. The surprise was only momentary before it shifted into one of delight. Jim found his body molding against his First Officer as he slipped his arms around the other and enjoyed this shared intimate moment. He’d have to thank Uhura for making him playing hard to get. If he’d know this before, maybe he would have done it a lot sooner.


End file.
